Catch a Grenade
by MiyaKamiya
Summary: So, with this train of thoughts, it was only logical for Wally to sprint in front of Robin, who wasn't fast enough to react, and take the bullet.
1. Chapter 1

**Huuu... Hello readers :3 **

**This story (the beginning) popped into my head when I watched a KF/Rob video on youtube (that I can't find again -.-) with Grenade by Bruno Mars. **

**So I'll started this. And at the end of this chapter, I wanted to write something different from about half of the chapter, but I didn't. I might... someday.**

**Anyways. Have fun reading, please point out any mistakes and... I'm out of options.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... *sob***

* * *

><p>Wally was well aware of the fact that Robin could protect himself. Hell, he was probably better at it than Kid Flash himself but Wally was also well aware of the fact that Robin was the only one without superpowers on this team. (He didn't count Artemis in on the team – he still hated her...somehow)<p>

And while Robin could still kick his ass at training, Wally had super-accelerated-healing due to his superspeed.

Aqualad had his protection shields made out of water, Megan could make herself transparent and to hurt Superboy would require Kryptonite.

All in all, Robin was the most fragile member on this team and sometimes, it was just too hard to forget. And Robin was to fragile to survive this. Robin _couldn't _survive this.

Robin would be _gone forever_. A world without Robin-

So, with this train of thoughts, it was only logical for Wally to sprint in front of Robin, who wasn't fast enough to react, and take the bullet.

"KF!"

* * *

><p>The only things Wally realized were the pain in his back and Robin's voice that cried out for him. He knew he wanted to answer, to tell him that everything was alright. But he also knew that it <em>wasn't <em>alright and that he _couldn't_ answer because right now, he had a collapsed lung and another one on the verge of giving out. The only thing he could do right now was to concentrate on breathing and staying alive so Robin could stop crying.

Because Robin never cried. Robin only cackled and grinned. And sometimes, on very rare occasions Wally had seen a genuine smile and heard a heartfelt laugh.

He and Robin talked about everything but the brunets secret identity and Wally was alright with that, because Wally could totally wait.

Robin was the only one who could make Wally wait and pretty much do every-

"Wally! Stay with me, _please_!"

Oh, right. Breathing. In and out. In and out. In and – Robin's smile. He wanted to keep on living just to see it again.

They say that you see your life flashing before your eyes when you're on the verge of dying but that isn't true. You only see the faces of the people you love.

And Wally saw them all.

His parents how they turned their backs to him.

Artemis, teasing him.

Megan, cooking in the kitchen.

Conner, asking for advice.

Kaldur, reading a book.

Roy, telling him jokes.

His aunt, picking him up in her arms when he was crying.

His Uncle, running with him until his legs gave out.

And Robin. Robin, smiling gently at him. Robin, laughing with him about some prank they pulled. Robin, stroking his hair gently with a shaking hand. Robin, crying and shouting.

"_Wally! Wally, please! Don't go!"_

Robin, sobbing his name over and over again.

"_Wally... Wally!"_

He couldn't leave him like that. He wanted him to smile again. He couldn't go. He _wouldn't _go.

Well, no matter how determinded he was, his body sure as hell didn't agree. Slowly, he felt himself fading. But he knew if he just stayed awake long enough he wouldn't die.

_Concentrate, don't fall asleep. Don't leave him alone._

He felt himself being lifted up and carried... somewhere.

The second he touched something soft he blacked out.

* * *

><p>It was beeping he woke up to. Ever so constant. And it took almost twenty seconds, which was unbelievably slow for a speedster, for him to notice it signaled his heartbeat.<p>

His eyelids felt heavy but he forced them open anyways.

Wally groaned at the blinding light he was faced with. _Too bright. _He blinked and slowly, oh so slowly, he became accustomed to it and opened his eyes completely.

Carefully, Wally sat up and winced at the pain by his ribs. _Oh yeah right... got shot. _It was weird to wake up with pain. Usually his wounds were gone after he slept. _But 'usually' it were just scratches and cuts or bruises. _He thought bitterly. Why again did he think it was a good idea to jump in front of a bullet?

Oh right. Because he was scared for Robin and wasn't capable of catching bullets in mid-flight yet. He had to talk to uncle Barry about that. WHOA, he was hungry.

Wally's stomach all but growled at him.

He looked around, seeing no one who could possibly bring him something to eat so he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

He knew better than to just jump to the ground. He didn't know how long he had been out so he had to take things slow. And Wally _really _hated slow.

Ever so cautiously he placed his feet on the ground and stood up. Grinning widely because he totally didn't fall like he somehow expected, he started to walk – or more like wobble because his legs didn't do like he'd like them to. For someone whose ability it was to run faster than light (not quite yet but almost, so whatever) it was almost physically painful to have to walk this slowly. Oh yeah, he had to get rid of the stupid beeping machine. (Hey he was no doctor, he was a scientist he didn't have to know hospital stuff).

After almost-but-gently ripping it off, Wally continued on his way to the door. Once there, he actually had to take a break, leaning on the wall. _Why was he so weak? _

Probably because he hadn't eaten in apparently like forever. _Ah,_ if he was right about thinking that he was at Mt. Justice, the way to the kitchen was _so long._ How could he possibly make it there?

Well, he had to try anyways. He kind of wondered why no one thought about giving him food. They _knew _he had to eat.

_Focus,_ he thought. And reached for the doorhandle, half hoping that someone would come in that very second because he seriously doubted he'd make it even halfway to the kitchen.

But no one came in so Wally just pulled the door open and wobbled out. Leaning his head on the wall opposite to the door, he closed his eyes and thought.

_Which way was the kitchen again? Oh, dude, you are _really _out of it._

He braced himself against the wall and turned left when he heard a surprised shriek.

"Wally!"

Before he could turn completely to greet his best friend and maybe _somethingmorebuthecouldn'tthinkofthatrightnow_ he was tackled by said friend. That would be totally okay and awesome if Wally wasn't so unsteady on his feet so he fell, Robin in his arms.

And _boy _that hurt. Bad. So bad in fact that he couldn't stop the choking noise from his throat nor the not-whine-because-I'm-manly-but-something-like-that and Robin all but _jumped _from his body.

"Oh, Wally I'm so sorry, I didn't think, I mean I wouldn't – but I was just so glad that you're finally awake and-"

"Rob." Wally stopped the waterfall of words from the brunets mouth (That was _his_ thing, dangit) and forced his body up again. With the help of a still sorta freaked out Robin. "It's awesome that you're worried about me but if I don't get any food in the next two minutes I might really die."

Robin, who had relaxed when Wally had started talking tensed right up again at the last part but he covered it by saying, "Man, KF, I'm glad you're still you. Come on." And he offered Wally his shoulder and who would the redhead be if he didn't take this offer? Right. An idiot.

* * *

><p>At the kitchen Wally was immediately crushed in a hug by an extremely relieved Megan but he couldn't even be happy about that because everything in his body just screamed for food.<p>

"Wally! I'm so glad that you are alright. How are you feeling?" A gentle smile on her lips.

"Hungry."

And just a minute later he was almost choked with food. Putting ones life on the line seems to have positive aspects too. Conner and Kaldur who were sitting at the table with him seemed relieved too and even Artemis didn't comment on the noises he made while stuffing food randomly down his throat.

Somehow it feeled off.

"Guys", he said after swallowing the last bite of his slice of pizza, "What is wrong with you? You're all so quiet." Kaldur answered him.

"We don't want do disturb you with-"

"I'm not going to break." Wally huffed, offended.

"That's not what we are thinking." Interjected the Martian.

"Except it is." Wally snapped and immediately felt guilty so he added in a gentler tone. "Really, I'm fine. It's not that big of a deal."

The silence that followed was uncomfortable and Wally shifted on his chair before saying. "What... What is wrong?"

This time is was Artemis that answered him. "You could have died, Wally."

The redhead grinned, trying to lift the atmosphere. "But I didn't so why-?"

"WALLY!" The angry voice of Robin silenced him instantly. He turned to the brunet who was shaking... out of anger? Wally wasn't sure.

"You... you are unbelievable!" Robin continued not quite as loud but still with raised voice. Wally blinked. Dumbfounded. "What's with you?" he asked, not noticing the glances shared between the other team members and how they slowly left the room.

"What's with-? Wally, do you have any idea-? You could have DIED!" Robin shook even harder and took a step towards Wally, his voice more and more shaking.

"WHY? Why did you run in front of me? I could've ducked or something!"

Wally shook his head and stood from his chair. "You couldn't have. I saw how surprised you were."

"But I would've survived the shot!" Another step towards the redhead.

"The gun was aimed at your chest, Robin!" Wally took a step as well.

"But you could've _died_! Because of _me_! Why did you do that?"

Robin seemed genuinely confused. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at Wally, desperate.

"Because I couldn't live without you."

...

Woah, that comment sure cought them both off guard. But it was true. Robin opened and closed his mouth a few times and Wally barely surpressed the urge to tell him he looked like a fish.

Eventually, the brunet found his voice again.

"That... Wally, that is no reason to do something so dangerous." Before Wally could interject, Robin continued. "I... You were in a coma for _three days_. I thought I'd never see you again. And that thought... I just..." Robin clutched the fabric over his heart and looked at Wally with a pained expression. "Please don't do that ever again."

And for Wally, it seemed just right to hug Robin. Hard. For several minutes. Without any complaints.

"Wally! Let go!"

Okay, maybe _with _a few complaints. But a flushed and _finally _smiling Robin was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this doesn't seem like an end to me, so I try and put one ot two more chapters up.<strong>

**Anyways, did you notice that the style of writing changed? Yeah, that happens to me when I write over a few days... I'm sorry.**

**If you have any questions, just ask. Maybe I don't have an answer and have to change something. (that would actually be kind of awesome)**

**And... The new episodes? Yeah, at Terror, I though 'What is this, The 'Connor and Megan smooch show'?' But Home Front made up for it. **

**The whole time I was thinking 'Why is this so familiar? Did I read this in a fanfiction somewhere?' Until I realized that I've read the comic... Yeah, I'm kind of slow sometimes ;P**

**Anyways... Thank you for reading! :3  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo... sorry for the wait, everybody... ''OTL **

**First of all: THANK YOU SO MUCH! For the nice reviews and story alerts and just... everything! I'm so happy .**

**Especially TheWickedWizardOfOz's reviews just ... they fill me with joy :3**

**Onto A/N:**

**I, like, wrote the first half weeks ago, let it be, read it again, hated it, made a few changes and wrote the rest of it tonight.**

**And SUDDENLY it took a whole new turn. I never really had charas do things I didn't want or never thought about but at the end of this chapter I was like... 'what are you DOING?...' and I asked around (well, my father and on facebook where I didn't get many opinions) but I decided for this because DRAMA BABY!**

**(I hate it, but I always wanted to try and write something new.)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Like always, I'm not a native speaker so point out what I did wrong, please :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice (but I have plans) or anything, really, besides the story.**

* * *

><p>It had started with a normal mission. It <em>always <em>started with a normal mission. Go in, hide and _don't do anything_. But everyone always forgot the hostages. Or Wally's impatience. Or Superboy's temper. Or Robin's need to disappear like a ninja about every _three seconds_.

Thank God for Miss Martian's telepathical link.

_Robin, where are you?_

_I'm just a little bit ahead._

Kaldur's feelings welled up. He was so tired of their youngest team mate disappearing all the time. They all shared a look. He wasn't the only one feeling this way.

Kaldur's order sounded strict as they continued on their way. Seriously, this corridor was _so _long.

_Come back immediately!_

_Aw, come on Kal. I've got it under-oh._

Kid Flash's emotions burst through everyones minds. They felt how worried he suddenly was.

_What's wrong Rob?_

They didn't need to wait for an answer. The corridor they were walking through started to shake violently.

_A bomb! _

No one in particular thought it but everyone knew.

Aqualad, discarding the mental link, shouted over the noise of the crumbling building. "Everybody! _GET OUT!_"

They needn't to be told twice. Superboy scooped the protesting Miss Martian up and dashed to the exit. Aqualad right behind them.

Artemis locked eyes with Wally. She knew what he was thinking.

"Oh no you don't. He'll make it!" She shouted over the noise of the crumbling building and grabbed his arm. –Or tried to since he was gone as soon as she started to move.

Cursing she made a run for the exit as well, trying not to let her worry show too much.

Wally ran through the building as fast as he could. He tried the comm. link but it was broken. Again. They really had to work on that.

Why did everybody keep on forgetting about the bombs? Somehow, every villain had them. Wally shook his head. He had to focus now. Robin was still somewhere around here.

He dashed down a corridor, blocking falling parts of the ceiling. _How far ahead did he go? _Green eyes moved frantically, looked in every room but he didn't see Robin anywhere.

With a roar the building started to shake even stronger. _More bombs. Great._ Wally thought and pushed himself even faster. His breath started to get harder but he had to get Robin out.

Images of Robin lying buried under a rock while the builing collapsed flashed before his eyes and got him to pick up his pace again. He was at his limit. His legs hurt, his lungs burned but he couldn't give up.

_He had to find him._

And there he was. Almost at the end of the corridor near the stairs leading up to the second floor. Sitting on the stairs and holding his leg, which was obviously wounded. A small pile of blood had already formed under the Boy Wonder's legs.

Wally, once he reached the lying teen, started to check for other injuries but his hand was swatted away.

"What are you _doing_?" Robin hissed at Wally. The redhead looked at him incredulously.

"Saving your ass...again?"

And with that Wally swept Robin up in his arms and started to run. They seriously needed to hurry now. But this corridor was so _long_. How could one corridor be this long? It would take them too long.

They wouldn't make it.

"I told you to never do that again!" Came an angry shout from below Wallys neck.

_They wouldn't make it. But..._

_He _needed_ to save Robin. _

As if a string snapped Wally suddenly got faster and faster. Faster than he ever had been before. The thought of saving Robin gave him a lightness he had never felt.

He was doing this for the boy in his arms. He couldn't _allow_ himself to fail. The blurry images of their surroundings disappeared completely and everything Wally could see was the exit. And everything he could _feel_ was Robin.

Not the burn in his lungs or his legs.

Not the fear of dying.

Just Robin.

With the last explosion they got out.

Wally saw the team standing there seeming on the verge of barging in again. Their shocked expressions burned themselves into Wally's memory.

He looked down to Robin and smiled.

Then everything went black. Again.

* * *

><p>He awoke with a headache and <em>damn <em>he had to stop blacking out. With a hiss he lifted his hand to his hurting head. And _owowowow_... his legs hurt like hell. In fact, it seriously felt like- "Crampscrampscramps ohmygodit _hurts_!"

Tears shot into his eyes but slowly (slow again, dangit!) the pain subsided. Wally exhaled in relief and looked around.

_Great. The infirmary again. _As if that didn't get old.

But differently from the last time, Wally didn't have to get up himself. His teammates entered the room just like they were waiting for him to get up. He bet they did.

A weak wave. "Hey guys, what's up?" Accompanied by a smile.

They didn't look amused. Not amused at all... They were all shooting him some variation of the I-am-terribly-dissapointed-in-you-bat-glare with a hint of... something. Especially Megan looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Uuuhh..." he started, "I'm sorry?"

While Kaldur sighted deeply, Artemis snapped.

"Do you _know _what you have done? Again?" She looked furious.

"Saving Bird boy's ass. Again. Duh." He answered. Not a good idea.

"While putting _yours _in danger! You had us worried! I _told _you not to do that!" This time it had been Robin who snapped. He looked even more furious than the blonde archer. Furious and... what was that expression? Pity? Guilt?

"Well what do you _expect _me to do? Just sit there and watch him being buried under a building?"

"Wally, please just _listen_-"

"Don't deny it! That _is _what you're saying! I can't _believe _you're scolding me for saving a life! Isn't that what superheroes _do_?"

He felt sorry for interrupting Megan but he needed to get that out.

"You have your boyfriend – yes, I noticed Artemis, no need for a snappy remark – around you all the time and he can look out for you _every second_!"

Conner looked like he didn't know how to react to that. He decided to keep quiet and slowly walk towards the door. He didn't do confrontation if he wasn't the one iniciating it.

"And once _I _start to try and look out for _my _– my _best friend_, I get _scolded_? Where's the logic to _that_?"

Wally was actually out of breath after that rant. And it statisfied him to see the baffled look on his teammates faces. Well, sans Conner and Megan since he dragged her out before Wally finished.

"Wally, it isn't that we don't understand your feelings. We were all worried for Robin-"

"Well, you certainly didn't look like it."

Artemis roared, annoyed. She seriously sounded like she was about to kill someone. That someone being Wally. Her glare pierced through him and he actually winced.

"Okay, _that's it_! That's my limit. Call me when you're off your period, mister _drama queen_!" And she was gone. Though she sent one apologetic look Kaldur's and Robin's way.

Weird.

Wally totally didn't feel guilty. He didn't. They didn't react when it had been necessary. They would've let Robin _die_.

"Wally." Kaldur put a hand on his shoulder that Wally shrugged off. He didn't look Kaldur in the eyes, kept them on his bedsheets.

He heard another sight. "Can I leave this to you?"

Silence.

And Kaldur left.

The silence that followed was almost painful. Wally knew that Robin was angry. But _why_? Thanks to him, he was alive. Why was he always angry at Wally?

He just wanted to... keep Robin safe.

Slowly, he lifted his gaze and was met by sorrowful blue eyes. Wally caught his breath as he looked into them.

"Dick..." it came out breathless. Suddenly Wally wished back the angry glare. He couldn't bear to see his best friend so sad.

Why was he sad?

Richard walked towards him and sat on the edge of his bed. He lifted his hand to Wally's face and when he touched it, he sighed so deeply, it seemed like his sorrow could never be lifted.

"Wally..." Wide green eyes stared into blue ones. Searching for something, _anything _in those eyes to get what was going on in the brunet sitting across from him.

"Dick, I'm sorry. I'm _so sorry._" All the rage was gone. He just wanted Dick to smile at him again. Wally grabbed the smaller one's hand, desperately, and squeezed it.

That was when the brunet broke down. At first, just a few tears escaped his eyes but they gradually became more and more until he sat there, sobbing and wiping at his eyes, his hand still on Wally's cheek.

Wally didn't know what to do. Why was his best friend crying? Over him? But he didn't get hurt to bad. He should be glad. They should all be glad.

Why was Dick crying?

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Why could Dick possibly be crying?<strong>

**And yeah, I didn't make a big deal out of this 'secret identity' thing because lets be honest... Wally probably knows about it since.. forever.**

**Okay, things I didn't plan: Wally knows Dick's identity (really, it just happened. I turn around for five seconds and he takes his mask off...)**

**Also, this whole crying thing. He just.. started. And then I had to think about why because seriously, if nothing had happened, he'd just be mad at Wally again.**

**And Wally's whole I'm-so-angry-speech just came out of nowhere.**

**Well, I'll keep writing tonight but I don't know when the next chapter will be finished because I'm unsure about some details (since Dick just blew up my whole storyline)**

**Hope you liked it, please review .**

**-Miya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huh? What's that? A new chapter? **

**Yes, I know... I took so long to finish this chapter, because my life is on it's period at the moment, and I'm not even happy with it. Since Dick decided to do whatever he pleases last chapter, I've been struggeling with the story.**

**But whatever, the chapter's done, the story is slowly progressing and TheWickedWizardOfOz was kind enough to beta for me :) Thank you so much! :3 (I only said that like... twenty times already ;P)**

**Anyways, I hope you didn't get tired of waiting and enjoy this chapter :)**

**-Miya**

* * *

><p>Wally blinked in confusion at his best friend, who was currently crying for no obvious reason. He reached up for Dick's hand that still rested on his cheek to catch the other's attention.<p>

"Dick, what-"

"I'm so sorry, Wally. It's all my fault. If I hadn't run off..." Dick choked on his tears, let out a strangled sob, there was just so much pain and guilt and _pity _in his eyes that Wally reached up with his other hand to copy the brunet's. With his thumb he massaged Dick's cheek in a light, circular motion.

"Shhh... Dick calm down. What is wrong? Are you hurt?" the redhead asked with concern in his voice. Dick snorted and a tiny, sad smile crept upon his face. He shook his head.

"Of course you'd be more concerned about me... since that's what brought you here." Dick looked up, into Wally's eyes and he seemed to brace himself for the next words.

"Wally, it's _you _that's hurt."

"But I feel fine aside from the headache and maybe the-" Wally started but Dick cut him off.

"No. Haven't you realized it yet? Isn't everything different? Don't you feel... _slow_?"

Wally's eyes widened. Of course he had realized that but he thought it was due to his exhaustion. But now that Dick mentioned it, he wasn't feeling this immense hunger like the last time nor did he feel dizzy... just... _slow_.

His head snapped up, disbelief in his eyes.

"Do you mean... Are you saying that..."

"Wally, your powers are gone." Dick's eyes held so much pity, Wally couldn't bear to look at them. In fact, he couldn't even bear to be in someone's presence right now.

"Could you leave me alone for a while? I need to think." Wally's question was barely audible, but, of course, Dick heard it. His hand, that at some point had left Wally's face, grabbed the redhead's tightly.

"No." He was serious. So, Wally took the next option he could think of.

"Well then, I'll leave."

He scooted over to the edge of the bed, swung his legs over, stood up and promptly fell to the floor.

"Wally!"

* * *

><p>One week later:<p>

The silence was almost physically painful for Robin. They had known that Wally had lost his powers but that he also couldn't use his legs anymore... that had been new.

It wasn't logical. Wally had feeling in his legs, he could bend them but as soon as he tried to stand, up they would just not work anymore.

After that discovery the redhead had not uttered one word. He just sat silently in his room and stared out of the window.

Robin could imagine what it felt like. To be suddenly powerless but for Wally it had to be agonizing. The speedster had always been an active person, he moved as much as he could, most likely even before he got his powers.

And now he couldn't even _walk _anymore.

And the silence. _Oh, the silence_.

There was also tension between everyone all the time. Since Wally wouldn't come out of his room, the rest of the Team was always on edge.

Connor already broke five cups he had held everytime the topic of Wally came up, if he hadn't been so fixated on Miss Martian...

Megan had stopped cooking and just watched soap operas every day, maybe she could have stopped the building from collapsing...

Artemis all but locked herself in the training room to blow off some steam and every time Wally was brought up, she just left the room, she could have pulled him out with her...

Kaldur tried his best not to let his feelings show. Since he was their leader, it was his job to cheer everyone up but it was hard for him because he still blamed himself for what happened. If he had, had Robin under control...

All in all, no one really talked anymore in Mt. Justice. I seemed with Wally, gone it was like very cloudy, very cold days.

Without Wally, it just wasn't the same.

But Robin had promised to stay by Wally's side. He would never leave – it was his fault, after all.

He quietly knocked on the door and entered because he knew Wally wasn't going to say anything.

"I brought you food."

He walked over to Wally's bed and sat down on the chair beside it, placing the tray with food on his lap.

Wally turned his head and glanced at the tray. He turned back after taking a sandwich in his hand.

Robin sighed. Still no words from him...

"You know that we are searching for anything that could help you, right?" A nod from the redhead.

Robin sighed again and took his glasses off, putting them on Wally's desk. He always felt more comfortable around Wally when he wasn't wearing them.

Dick's tired eyes searched for green ones, with no avail. He had to get Wally to talk...

Maybe telling him what he had been brooding about for this whole week would do the trick.

"Wally, I know what happened was my fault so if you would just scream at me-"

"I'm not mad at you."

Dick blinked, surprised. He opened his mouth but needed to search for the right words for a few seconds, his hand raised in an unfinished gesture.

"But it _was _my fault. If I hadn't run off-"

"It was my choice to save you." Again, Wally interrupted the brunet but Dick paid no attention to that. Wally was _talking _again.

"You didn't have to..." It was just a whisper but Wally heard it anyways and for the first time in a achingly long week green eyes met blue ones and Wally said sincerely:

"I would do it again."

Dick's breath hitched and tears were prickling behind his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.

"_Wally_..."

"I mean it." And Dick knew he did.

But there was still one question he had to ask.

"Then why are you still sitting here, not talking?"

Wally's face twisted into a painful expression. "How should I face everyone? I know they are still moping. And Rob, I don't _want _to sit in a wheelchair." The redhead's eyes held so much pain and fear and hurt that Dick wanted nothing but to go back in time and beat himself senseless.

But instead, he took Wally's hand in his and sat on the edge of his bed. "I need you out there, Wally... I can't do _anything_ without you. Please... just for a bit?"

Wally looked in Dick's eyes, biting his lower lip while he thought about it. Eventually, he nodded. "Fine. But you have to make me some brownies, alright?"

Dick smiled, relieved. Maybe he would get back the old Wally soon.

* * *

><p>Their teammates reactions were all different but all held relief. Megan flew over to Wally at top speed and hugged him as best as she could with him sitting.<p>

Conner put his hand on Wally's shoulder and squeezed it as strong as he dared while wearing a small smile on his lips.

Artemis complained about Wally for worrying them so much and touched his arm with her fist, gently.

Kaldur patted Wally's shoulder and ruffelled his hair, while telling him that it was good to have him back.

Everyone was still a bit tense and Wally's smile wasn't very convincing but it was a start.

Robin had been standing behind Wally's wheelchair during the whole procedure until Wally turned around and asked, still smiling unconvincingly, "Now, how about those brownies?"

The brunet smiled gently back at him and noddded.

"Sure, you wanna come and help?"

The redhead's eyes lit up for a second so that Robin almost missed it and he smiled just a little bit brighter.

Wally rolled into the kitchen, followed by the younger teen, leaving the rest of the team in stunned silence.

Eventually, Artemis spoke up.

"He... came out of his room... for brownies?"

* * *

><p><strong>Weird chapter, I know. But I was torn between having a <em>really<em> short chapter with a depressed Wally and a slightly longer chapter with a moodswing...**

**I'll do better in the next chapter, I promise. There's going to be lots of tension, a fight (maybe) and whatnot :3**

**Thank you for reading! OTL**

**-Miya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! I finished another chapter :D and it took more time (about a week) to start writing than actually writing it (about four hours) ;P**

**I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**I hope you all like this chapter, it contains a little bit more Wally/Robin time :) The actual romance part is also going to start soon (and I'm so excited to write that).**

**As always, thank you to TheWickedWizardOfOz for being kind enough to be my beta OTL and I wish you all a (belated) merry christmas!**

**-Miya**

* * *

><p>Of course it didn't go that well. The first time Wally had come out of his room had been a big step and everyone thought it would start getting better from there on.<p>

It didn't.

Though Wally came out of his room constantly, he still was so quiet. Artemis didn't even dare to start a fight with him.

Only in Robin's presence the redhead seemed to bright up. Artemis watched them intently, noted every single one of their moves, noted how they both seemed to cling to each other.

It was only natural, she thought, they did almost lose each other so it was no wonder they tried to be as close to each other as possible.

They didn't express it in gestures, they didn't literally seek out each others touch, but they stood close to each other, spend every moment together they could and sometimes their arms would brush.

When Robin walked away, Wally always seemed to panic. It was ridiculous, really. It was like Wally suddenly became a scared, lost child, unable to be on his own. Why was it like that?

Since the accident, everything was different. Wally wasn't Wally anymore and Artemis didn't know what she could do to bring his old self back.

For now, it was probably best if she would let Robin handle the situation.

* * *

><p>"Rob, wait up!"<p>

Robin turned around at the sound of Wally's voice, a grin on his face. "What's up, Wals?"

Wally rolled up to him and shrugged. "Nothing much. Since I can't go to school and Barry won't allow me to go outside..."

Robin frowned. "I'm sorry about that. I tried to talk Batman into talking to Barry but he also thinks it's for the best." Wally looked up and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. The school thing isn't that bad and I kind of can understand Barry."

"No, I really think it would be the best if you would go outside for a bit. You'll go insane in here."

Robin saw how Wally's eyes lit up at his words which made Robin even more determined to get the redhead out of here. He looked around and stepped behind Wally's wheelchair.

"Okay, just let me handle it."

And with that he pushed Wally in the direction of the Mountain's basement.

* * *

><p>"And how exactly do you think we should do this?" Wally asked, one eyebrow raised as he watched the brunet type on the keyboard of the big computer in the basement.<p>

"Easy," Robin said, his eyes never leaving the screen, "I'll put a video of us playing games in the living room in front of the cameras in the living room, which isn't suspicious, because we're sitting, and no one will wonder where we've gone."

Wally chuckled. "That's so like you, Boy Genius."

Robin turned around, grinning. "Thank you, Kid Flatterer."

It was nice, having normal conversations with Wally. Robin had thought it would be awkward between them and Wally would be bitter all the time, but it wasn't like that.

Though Wally still wasn't at his usual, cheery self, he seemed content in the brunet's presence which apparently wasn't the case all the time according to his team mates. It was like Wally needed him and couldn't live without him.

But Robin did too. The feeling of losing Wally haunted him and he still dreamed of that day Wally saved him. Robin noticed how they seemed to have grown even closer. He wanted to spend every minute with Wally, but it wasn't that he just feared that Wally would be gone the next moment, he also enjoyed the closeness to the redhead.

He enjoyed the way Wally's arm would sometimes brush his own, he enjoyed how Wally wouldn't look at anyone else but Robin and he enjoyed that the redhead seemed to feel the exact same way.

They went through the zeta-beam and were greeted with bright sunlight. Wally closed his eyes. It was the first time since two weeks that he felt free again. He wanted to run until his legs gave out, he just wanted to run.

Sighing, he looked down on his wheelchair and swallowed.

"Wally?" Robin's voice pulled him out of his miserable thoughts and he looked up. Robin seemed concerned though it was hard to tell because of his glasses. Even if Wally got used to them, he still hated them.

Wally smiled weakly. "I'm alright. What do you want to do?"

Robin frowned but let it slide and shrugged. "Whatever you want to do. It's your day."

The redhead grinned. "So it's a date, then." He relished Robin's blush that lit up the brunet's face.

"Well, I want to go to the park," Wally continued, ignoring the Boy Wonder's lack of response.

Robin, who had his mouth open for a reply that never came, simply nodded and started to push Wally in the direction of the biggest park in Central City.

After a while, Wally spoke up. "You know, you don't have to push me all the time." It came out rather hesitant and Robin instantly knew that this was a delicate matter for Wally to talk about.

"Wally, I know you can do it yourself, but I also know it's really tiring and since you roll around in Mt. Justice all the time, I assumed your arms would be tired. Would you rather do it yourself?" Wally nodded and Robin stepped away from behind to next to Wally. He nudged his arm.

"Just tell me when you get tired. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Wally sighed and managed to smile at Robin.

"I know. I just want to do as much as I can myself." Robin nodded.

"I can understand that. Just..." Robin swallowed, "Just remember you're not alone. Ever."

The smile Wally shot Robin's way was one of the rare real one's.

* * *

><p>The park was beautiful at this time of the day. There were little to no other people walking around so Wally and Robin sat in the grass and watched the clouds drift by.<p>

Wally raised his arm and pointed upwards. "This one looks like a shoe." Robin's eyes searched for the cloud the redhead was referring to and nodded in agreement. He also lifted his arm and pointed somewhere different.

"That one there looks like a cat, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's playing with wool."

"And next to it, it's a turtle."

"Mm, and a rabbit."

"Hey Wally," Robin said, dropping his arm back to his side next to Wally, "do you know the tale of the rabbit and the turtle?"

Wally chuckled. "Wasn't that a hedgehog?"

Robin hit him on the chest, turning Wally's laughing into coughing.

"It works with both animals. So you know it?"

Wally shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

"The rabbit loved to run."

Wally stayed silent, listening to what Robin had to say. "The rabbit loved to run and in the end that was what killed him."

"But if he loved to run, didn't he die happy?" Wally turned his head to look at Robin but the brunet was still staring at the sky.

"The turtle used his love for running."

"What?"

"The turtle knew the rabbit loved to run. That's why it challenged the rabbit."

"So you think it's the turtle's fault that the rabbit dies?" Finally, Robin looked at Wally and their eyes locked. "Isn't it?"

Wally smiled, his hand grabbing the younger one's.

"The rabbit chose for himself to accept the challenge. And because he made this decision freely, I don't think anyone can be blamed."

Robin just continued to stare at Wally, who was now the one staring at the sky.

"Honestly, it's a pretty stupid tale, don't you think?" Wally asked.

"How so?"

"It teaches children they can beat anyone they want if they just cheat." Robin laughed.

"If you put it like that, yeah, it's really stupid."

For the next minutes, they continued to watch the clouds in silence, their hands still intertwined.

* * *

><p>Their next stop was a fast-food restaurant. Wally still needed tons of food.<p>

A few people stared at Wally's wheelchair but the redhead managed to ignore them. They sat outside to eat their food.

"So", Robin said in between bites, "do you like your day outside so far?"

Wally grinned while munching. He swallowed and answered, "You mean our date? It's amazing."

Robin felt his cheeks heat up again. "Don't call it a date!"

Wally's laughter was like a cure for Robin. It was wonderful to hear it again but Wally got serious again real quick.

"I mean it, Rob. I seriously needed that. Thank you." The intensity in Wally's eyes made Robin blush again and he looked down at his food to escape the redhead's stare.

"Don't mention it. I could see you were miserable." Again, Wally reached over to grab Robin's hand and when the brunet looked up, he was faced with a brilliant smile. It wasn't bright like Wally's smiles used to be, but it was honest.

Robin didn't pull his hand away. Instead, he intertwined their fingers and squeezed Wally's hand. "We'll find a way to get you up and running again." Wally nodded.

"I believe you."

* * *

><p>The sun was about to set when they arrived in Happy Harbor, but no one seemed to have noticed they were gone. Or if someone did, they just decided not to mention it.<p>

"You look good, Wally." Megan said with a kind smile. She moved a plate of cookies in Wally's direction and the redhead happily grabbed some.

"I'll put back the cameras real quick, be right back." Robin excused himself and squeezed Wally's shoulder once before he left.

"So, Wally, do you need anything?" Megan asked after she put the cookies back into the kitchen.

"No I'm fine," he answered and rolled into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Kaldur, who seemed to be about to cook something, quickly reached up to the cupboard and handed Wally a glass.

"Here, Wally." Hesitantly, Wally took the glass and murmured a quick 'Thank you' before he went to the fridge to get some cold water.

Artemis, who walked into the kitchen at that moment, saw where Wally was headed and opened the fridge for him. "What do you need?"

"Um... Water." She poured some into his cup and closed the fridge again.

"Thank... you."

"No problem, Baywatch."

Wally's hand around the glass stiffened but he managed to calm himself down, but when Conner entered the room and asked, completely out of character, if Wally needed something, it was over.

"Do you guys think I'm some imbecile?"

Everyone blinked.

Eventually, Megan managed to say, hesitantly, "Of course not Wally. Why would you think that?" Wally glared at her with piercing eyes and she knew if he could walk, he would've stormed up to her to maybe punch her in the face.

"Because you treat me like one!" They stayed silent and even Artemis couldn't think of a retort so Wally continued.

"I am perfectly capable of getting some water myself. If I can't reach something, I'll ask for freaking help I don't want it shoved in my face! I can open a fridge, I don't need to be asked if I need something every five minutes and most of all, I don't want any of you touching my wheelchair ever again!"

He turned around and left the living room, leaving the four remaining members in awkward silence.

"Huh? Where's Wally?" Robin's voice made them look up. The brunet stood at the door, looking around, confused. "I thought I heard some shouting, is everything alright?"

He looked to Megan who looked like she was on the verge of crying and she choked out. "I think we upset Wally. A lot."

Robin blinked. "What happened?" he asked concerned.

Artemis sighed. "Maybe you should talk to him."

"Yes, that would be the best idea. I think if he sees one of us right now, he will snap again. Please tell him we are terribly sorry," Kaldur added.

Robin agreed, still confused, but went to Wally's room, where he suspected the redhead to be.

And really, Wally sat on his bed, throwing a ball at the wall in front of him constantly. Robin knocked quietly on the already opened door. "Can I come in?"

Wally didn't look up, but he nodded so the brunet entered the room and sat beside the redhead, catching and throwing the ball alternating with Wally.

After a few minutes of silence, Robin decided to start talking. "What happened in there?"

Wally sighed and stopped the ball. "I was being stupid." Robin glanced over at the other teen.

"How were you being stupid?"

"I... I snapped at them. They were trying to be considerate and I snapped at them."

It was silent again for a while before Robin picked up the ball from Wally's hands and started to throw it again.

"I can understand you." Wally looked at Robin, surprised.

"What?"

Robin's eyes never left the ball as he explained. "I know you have a hard time dealing with all of this and you want to do as much as you can on your own. The others think you need a constant babysitter because they worry about you. It's just a misunderstanding but I can understand why you are upset."

"_You_ still treat me the same." Robin smiled.

"I try, but I also worry about you, so you have to tell me when you can't do something on your own."

Wally's head met Robin's shoulder and the redhead took a shuddering breath. "Thank you. I will."

The only sounds left in the room were the thumping of the ball and Wally's quiet sobs: he finally cried.

* * *

><p><strong>For all of you who don't know the tale of the rabbit and the turtle (or hedgehog or whatever), it's about a rabbit (who was kind of a jerk if I recall it correctly) who got challenged by a turtle to race him. The rabbit ran back and forth but the turtle always waited for him at the goal, because the turtle and his wife both stayed at both ends, waiting for the rabbit to come by. Well, the rabbit grew tired, but kept on running until he collapsed and died.<strong>

**As kid, I thought the turtle was totally intelligent and the rabbit deserved it. Now, I think about it differently and let's be honest, most tales are very cruel and end in the death of one character. And that kind of sucks... But they are just tales ;P**

**I hope you all got the reference :)**

**Again, happy holidays~**

**-Miya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally a new chapter! I'm sorry it took so long ... but... school... **

**I'm really sorry, I had to study for a german exam on wednesday, an english exam on friday and ... math *sob* but the chapter is done and I /finally/ know where I'm going and what's going to happen :)**

**Though Dick screwed my plans in this chapter as well but it's not a problem because now I can stuff all the drama in one chapter :D**

**So, I hope you have fun reading and a big thank you to my beta TheWickedWizardOfOz 3**

**-Miya**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The atmosphere had gotten lighter. Megan relished the lack of tension in the air. Even though she was forbidden to read thoughts, she still felt the emotions of her friends. Since Wally's accident this gloomy aura had been everywhere; but, the day Robin had taken Wally out for a walk, it just went away.

Everyone had been bummed by Wally's outburst but Robin told them that it was just a misunderstanding. Megan still couldn't grasp the whole variety of human feelings but Kaldur had explained to her that Wally was too proud to show that he needed help.

Artemis called it 'stupid, unnecessary behavior' but Megan could understand Wally's point so she refrained from treating him differently than before.

Now, every time before Conner talked to Wally, he asked Megan telepathically if what he wanted to ask was okay. Megan always had to smile at that... Conner was just too adorable.

Still, even though the general atmosphere was lighter, she could still feel Wally's sadness radiating from him. She just hoped that Robin was able to cheer him up so that he would be his usual self again.

* * *

><p>Robin had to be able to do it.<p>

Today was a great day. Well, as good as it could get considering Wally still sat in this stupid wheelchair. Today, Robin had told him that Black Canary had a theory of why he wasn't able to walk. Hopefully, she was right and he would be able to move again soon.

Slowly, he rolled to the 'counseling room' as he liked to call it. He clung to this small stray of hope because the past weeks had been depressing enough and Robin still blamed himself for Wally's situation – the redhead could feel it, it was this small glimmer of guilt in the brunet's eyes every time he looked at him.

So Wally had decided to cheer up, even though he felt down pretty often. For Robin's sake, he was able to at least act happy.

With those thoughts he entered the room where Black Canary was already waiting for him patiently.

"Apparently, your disability to walk is a psychosomatic problem," she stated, and Wally stared at her disbelievingly.

"How could this be psychosomatic? I _want _to walk." Black Canary shook her head.

"Something in your subconscious is blocking you. Simple as that. Now all we have to do is find out what _exactly_ it is that's blocking you." The redhead groaned and slumped down in his seat.

"Well, I don't know."  
>"Usually, it's the fear of something that causes such symptoms. What are you afraid of, Wally?" the blonde woman asked him, leaning forward in interest. Wally crossed his arms in front of his chest.<p>

"I don't know... Nothing?" Black Canary sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She leaned back again.

"Would you rather talk with Robin about this?" Wally's head snapped up and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"No! … No, Robin shouldn't worry anymore than he already does." The woman smiled gently at the redhead.

"Robin is very important to you, isn't he?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Of course he is, he is my best friend." Black Canary shook her head and looked at Wally intently.

"Could it be that he may be something more to you?"

Wally hesitated.

"...What do you mean by that?"  
>"That maybe you harbor romantic feelings towards-"<p>

"NO! That's impossible. Robin is my best friend, I couldn't be in love with him." Wally gestured around wildly and shifted on his seat uncomfortably.

"Wally, I've seen this happen. Best friends that fall in love with each other is nothing unusual. And apparently the fact that he is a boy doesn't upset you at all." Wally looked at her, confused.

"What? No, why should it? Rob is... Robin is so much. He is my best friend and he has saved my life more than a dozen times. If he would disappear..." the redhead buried his face in his hand.

"So, you are afraid of Robin disappearing." Black Canary stated and Wally sighed, defeated.

"I... yes I am... But that can't have anything to do with my legs?"

The blond woman bit her lip in thought and stared at Wally.

"I don't know. But what I do know is, that you should talk to Robin about your fears."

* * *

><p>"<em>Talk to Robin about your fears."<em>

Wally mulled over this sentence for about two hours now and it hadn't led him anywhere. What should he say to him? How should he say it?

The redhead groaned in frustration and ruffled through his hair.

Just what exactly should he do?

When he rolled into the kitchen, Megan was there, baking cookies. She noticed him and smiled gently. "Good morning Wally. How are you today?" Wally smiled back at her and rolled closer.

"It's okay." Wally said, he had stopped lying that he was fine. "When are the cookies ready?"

The Martian turned back to the oven and looked at the timer.

"They should be ready in a few minutes. Would you like to wait for them?" The freckled teen shrugged. "Sure... Hey Megan, can we talk?"

The green skinned girl looked at him, surprised and nodded. "Of course, Wally, what do you want to talk about?"

Wally sighed, looking down.

"Robin."

They ended up talking over an hour while eating the cookies Megan baked. Wally told her about the talk he had with Black Canary and about her suspicion about his inability to walk. He had to explain the word 'psychosomatic' to her but she understood the general situation.

She listened to him patiently.

Unfortunately, she couldn't tell Wally what to do either, but she tried to help him understand himself as best as he could. After a while of thinking, she suggested to search in Wally's subconscious for the mental barrier but Wally declined the offer.

"I want to try it by myself first." he said and Megan nodded in understanding. "But, I'll tell you when I need help."

She smiled. They all had learned from their mistakes. No more misunderstandings. She watched him leave the kitchen and silently wished him the best of luck for whatever he decided to do.

Wally sighed, looking at the door that led to Dick's room. He knew the brunet was in there; Rob had told him that he needed to do some homework and didn't want to be disturbed. Wally raised his fist and knocked gently, like he wasn't sure what he was doing. And really, he wasn't. He still thought of this as a horrible idea and that Black Canary didn't know what she was talking about.

But he knew, of course he knew, that Black Canary _did _know what she was talking about and that he _was _afraid of Robin leaving or dying or getting hurt or... The door swung open and a tired looking Dick blinked at Wally.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses?" retorted Wally and Dick hurried back into his room, ushering Wally in and quickly closed the door behind him.

"So what's up?" the brunet asked after he settled on his bed, looking at Wally questioningly. Wally shifted uncomfortably on his wheelchair and fumbled with the hem of his sweater.

"No, I didn't really think this through, maybe I should-" Wally said hurriedly, as if talking to himself

"Nononono. You came here for a reason, right?" The brunet interrupted him. The older teen sighed, defeated, and let out a small whine. What was he thinking? He couldn't do this! He couldn't just admit something he only became aware of an hour ago. Wally ran a hand through his hair and shifted his eyes to Dick, who waited patiently for him to say something. He opened his mouth just to shut it again and, for once in his life, to _think _before he talked.

He stared at Dick, taking in every feature of his face. He remembered the day Dick told him his real name and took off the mask for the first time. He remembered his first visit to the manor, meeting Bruce Wayne and seeing the Batman earnestly relaxed for the first time.

He recalled the taste of Alfred's food, remembered the smell that flowed up to Dick's room whenever the butler made cookies.

But mostly, he thought of the days spent with Dick, laughing and not caring about a thing in the world. He thought of Dick's smile and his eyes and how they shined so incredibly bright when the sun hit them in the right angle.

And for the first time in his life, Wally wondered _why _he knew all this, why he had made those memories and why they were so important to him.

Suddenly, he knew he _never_ wanted to spent a day without this, without Dick. Suddenly, he knew just _how_ important Dick was to him.

Slowly, Wally rolled to Dick until he was right in front of him, staring directly into his eyes. The brunet kept perfectly still. Maybe from wonder, maybe from shock or maybe because he knew how important and hard this was for the redhead.

Wally took Dick's hand in his and took a deep, calming breath.

"Dick," he started, "I- this is really hard for me, because I just discovered this part about me an hour ago and I-" but Dick interrupted him by placing his free hand on top of Wally's. He smiled at him gently. "Just say it, straight to the point. No explanation needed."

And Wally stared. Did Dick know? How? For how long? Or was he just polite and didn't know what Wally was talking about? Whatever it was, it gave Wally the confidence he needed.

"I never want to spend a day without you, Dick. You give me everything I need and... I would never be able to bear it if you weren't in my life." He clasped the pale hand tighter.

"Dick, I want you to stay... Can you stay?" Dick smiled brilliantly and hugged Wally with a happy laugh. "Of course, you sweet idiot." He pulled back slightly, and locked eyes with Wally, his eyes shining with something Wally had never seen before.

"As long as you'll stay too."

The redhead laughed too and hugged Dick a little bit tighter.

"You know you don't have to ask that."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was some fluff and now I'm off to write some Drama~ <strong>

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter since I had a hard time describing the cause of Wally's inability to walk, it seemed more intelligent in my mind but there is going to be a big explanation in the next chapter or the one after that :)**

**Thank you for reading :D**

**-Miya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter :D Yay!**

**It really took a while to write it because school was killing me with all those exams -.- The big ones are over though, so I'll have more time to focus on this story. The story line it planned out too, so finishing this will be no problem :) **

**As always, a shout-out to my wonderful beta TheWickedWizardOfOz :)**

**I hope you will like this chapter, have fun reading~**

* * *

><p>Everything was good. Until everything went bad. Like always.<p>

It had started with a normal morning, Wally and Robin rolled into the kitchen – Wally had made it a habit to drive Robin everywhere on his lap, both of them obviously enjoying it – and greeted everyone standing in the kitchen. They all had gotten used to Wally's suddenly possessive behavior with Robin and really, it surprised no one. Artemis had let out a few comments about how it was 'about time' and how she 'had been tired of watching them both dance around each other'.

Everything was wonderful.

Wally happily grabbed another plate of scrambled eggs that Megan had made for them and was about to shove it down his throat when the mountain started to shake. Explosions could be heard and every team member jumped up from where they sat and ran to their briefing room from, where the explosions came from, Wally rolling not too far behind.

Robin, who had his utility belt slung around his upper body, was the first one to arrive at the door, followed by Superboy, and his eyes widened at the sight.

Smoke and dust poured from dents in the wall and on the ground, a big hole left in the wall of the room and in the middle stood a tall, long haired woman. She grinned at the small brunet at the door over her shoulder and turned around to face him and the arriving Team completely. She flicked her long, brown hair behind her shoulder and put a hand on her waist.

"Who are you?" yelled Robin over the noise of a distant explosion that sounded from near the training room.

The woman smiled and opened her mouth to answer when she focused on something behind the Boy Wonder and her eyes lit up with excitement.

"_Ooohh_, it worked..." she breathed and Robin turned around to look at whatever she was looking. His eyes widened too, but from shock. A light bulb went off in his head and he snapped around again. "What did you do to Wally?" he hissed at her and she laughed smoothly, the sound making everyone shudder.

Before she could answer, Superboy dashed forward, an angry growl escaping his mouth, and clenched his fist, ready to punch her. Before he could reach her, though, she flipped over him, pushed herself off his shoulder to gain on momentum and started to run towards Wally, her eyes still sparkling.

Aqualad was the next to attack her.

"Surround her, Artemis, Miss Martian!" he shouted and fired water at her, his arms shining brightly. The two girls dashed forward and circled her while Robin and Aqualad stayed in front of Wally to protect him.

The woman stopped running, still smiling and pulled out a whistle. It was plain looking and Robin briefly wondered what it was for. He got ready to charge before she could make a sound with it, but it was already too late.

After she blew it, nothing happened and Superboy charged at her again with Artemis backing him up from his left. Robin whirled around to face the redhead. "Wally, you have to get-" his eyes widened and the words got stuck in his throat.

Wally stood, head hanging low, in front of his wheelchair and trembled, no, _vibrated_. The brunet raised his hand and wanted to grab Wally's shoulder.

"Wally, what-" but Robin was interrupted by the redhead's fist colliding with his face. He flew to the right and would have crashed into a wall if Miss Martian hadn't caught him in mid-flight. Everyone looked at the still vibrating teen with wide eyes.

Artemis was the first to snap out of it. "What the hell Wally?" she shouted, her voice wavering between anger and confusion. Robin, who still crouched on the ground, holding his cheek, shook his head in disbelief. _Why could Wally stand? Why did he punch him?_

Robin's gaze snapped towards the long haired woman when she laughed again, happily.

"_Amazing_." she wheezed glowingly. "Simply amazing." She took a step towards Wally but was stopped by an arrow, batarang, that embedded themselves into the ground in front of her and water, blocking her from the redhead.

"Wallace." she called, and Wally whole body jerked. "Kindly get me out of here."

Everyone could only stare in shock when Wally ran to her, picked her up and was gone a moment after.

The only sounds that could be heard in the following silence were the quiet pants of Robin and Megan, Kaldur's water dripping from the ceiling and another explosion somewhere at the bottom of the mountain.

* * *

><p>Immediately after Wally had been taken away, Kaldur alerted the league. The Flash <em>was<em> at the base, only moments later, looking around frantically.

"Wally's been kidnapped? How? _Why_?" His voice sounded stressed, agitated and everything the voice of a worried mentor would sound like.

Kaldur put a comforting hand on Flash's shoulder even though he himself was also feeling quite distressed.

"Unfortunately we know nothing about the woman whom has taken Kid Flash away." The Flash nodded absentmindedly taking in the condition of the briefing room.

"It looks like a bomb blew up in here," he mentioned.

"Quite a few, actually." Artemis grumbled. She was standing in the corner that was the least damaged, holding a close-to-tears-looking Megan in her arms.

Flash nodded again but he wasn't really paying attention. He started to pace, so fast that he was starting to blur.

Robin did the same. Since the emergency call from Kaldur he waited impatiently for Batman to arrive. A frown was plastered on his face and when Kaldur tried to touch him, he glared and growled, causing the Athlantean to step back.

The dark skinned teen's gaze fell upon Conner who seemed to have a hard time dealing with the emotions Wally's abduction had caused. The dark haired boy clenched and unclenched his hands and looked around, his gaze flickering from the pacing Flash and Robin to Megan and Artemis in the corner. Kaldur stepped closer to him. He had to be strong for his Team now.

"Are you alright, my friend?" he asked worriedly. Conner looked at him, a frown on his face, and shrugged helplessly.

"I don't think so. I'm angry but I know I can't go after that woman and I hear Robin's and Flash's hearts beating quickly and loudly," he paused and took a moment to search for the right words before he looked up again. "I guess I'm just worried."

Kaldur smiled at the other teen as best as he could and nodded in understanding.

"Trust me, my friend, we all are."

"Are we going to get Wally back?" Conner asked and there was so much hope and worry, almost like a child's, and Kaldur had to remind himself that that was what Conner _still_ _was_, that Kaldur couldn't do anything besides smile and nod.

"I am sure we will be able to figure something out."

It was then, that Batman entered the room and he had everyone's attention instantly.

"It seems we have a bigger problem than we had assumed."

"_Bigger problem?_" Robin snapped at the Dark Knight and glared. "_Wally _got _kidnapped _by some _psychopath_!"

Instead of scolding the boy, Batman stepped closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Robin. Don't think I take this situation lightly." Robin closed his mouth and looked down, his shoulders slumping.

The Flash stepped up next to Batman, still looking worried. "Do you know who did this?"

Batman shook his head. "I haven't watched the recordings yet, so I can't say anything about the culprit."

"It was a women with long, brown hair in red clothes. She didn't reveal any special abilities but she managed to take on Superboy, Kaldur, Artemis and Megan, though we were uncoordinated at the time. When she saw Wally, she said something about 'how it worked' but didn't specify any further. It seemed like she was able to control Wally." Robin told Batman, giving as many details as he could. He looked up to his mentor who looked deep in thought.

"There _has _been someone new on my list, but I haven't gotten to investigate her yet."

"Could it be that she is the woman we are looking for?" Kaldur asked, now standing next to Robin.

"It is highly possible but we can't be sure. Let's take a look at the recordings."

* * *

><p>Only a few minutes later, in a different room, the Flash gaped at the screen and was expressing exactly what the Team had felt like only about an hour ago. "Why is he able to stand? He shouldn't be!" Flash asked disbelievingly, looking around, searching for an explanation.<p>

Robin shrugged, "That's what we've been wondering too." The brunet seemed calm, but his hands were tightly clenched and his shoulders were tense. He flinched almost unnoticeably every time the woman approached Wally.

Their gazes wandered to Batman, who watched the screen intently, rewinding the video ever so often to catch every detail.

"It appears," the Dark Knight started, after a few moments of silence, "that this woman is responsible for Wally's situation in some way, according to her behavior, but I can't think of any explanation how."

"Do you know who she is?" the Flash asked and Batman nodded relucantly.

"Her appearance fits that of the woman that has been stirring up some trouble in Gotham. She stole a few plants, nothing special, so I didn't concentrate on her and intended to take her out later. She goes by the name of _Vermillion Rose._"

It was quiet in the room while they let the information sink in.

Eventually, Megan voiced what everyone was thinking.

"But... why did she take Wally with her?"

* * *

><p>Rose laughed happily. This was the best day! Not only did her venom take effect on the speedster, but the side effects also kicked in. "Who would have thought?" she questioned aloud while combing through Wally's hair with her hand, "that not even a speedster stands a chance against my precious venom." She chuckled when only silence answered her. Sighing contently, the brunette slumped slightly against Wally on a couch in a small room.<p>

"I sure was lucky that I was around this building when you passed by, you know? I could have missed the chance to test out the best invention I have ever done," she said to herself and laughed again, remembering that day.

"It was hilarious, really, seeing your worried face when you dashed outside, that annoying bird in your arms." She sneered and pulled a face when she mentioned Robin. The redhead's hand twitched and she frowned. Rose put a hand against Wally's cheek, stroking it.

"So your conscious is still there? Do you want to see your little friend again?" she cooed and laughed when Wally's hand twitched again, stronger this time, and his mouth opened, though no words came out.

"_Aaah_, now we can't have that. You are not allowed to break free." Rose whispered against his cheek and pulled out a syringe.

"I have to be careful though, too much of this could kill you and we wouldn't want that, would we? After all, you're my most valuable possession of them all," she chuckled and injected the venom.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so that's the end of the chapter. I was actually considering to write a longer one, but it felt good to have a brake at this point. <strong>

**I hope the action-scene wasn't too bad ^^° It's my first time writing one so just tell me what I could have done better so I can improve :)**

**This story will be around ten chapters in total, but anything can happen (like Dick doing what he wants, what turned this fanfiction into such a long one in the first place)**

**Anyways, I hope you had fun reading, reviews are always appreciated :)**

**-Miya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh. my. GOD people I am so sorry I left you hanging for so long. Especially TheWickedWizardOfOz who had it beta'd like, a million years ago... I was just in a pretty bad place for a while and school was stressing me out and I kind of lost the drive to do anything, and I am so sorry for that. Really, I know how it is when a fic doesn't get updated in, like, forever.**

**So please, please, _please_ accept my deepest apologies. I truly am sorry. And to all those people who commented: I WILL reply, I just have to figure out to which one's I already replied. I'll get to that once I've arrived at my grandparents. If you feel the need to scold me for my laziness, please do! I love you guys for still commenting and faving this fic and... pretty much not leaving me 3**

**TheWickedWizardOfOz: I know you aren't able to beta at the moment, just let me know if you'll be available somewhen and I am so terribly sorry for not replying, I just had a really bad time. I really am sorry! Please don't hate me . I love you!**

It was horrible. Wally saw what was happening, what he was doing but it wasn't _him. _He was trapped inside his body.

Before, when the woman, _Rose_, he reminded himself, when _Rose _had brought him to her base, Wally still managed to move slightly but she had noticed.

He didn't want to repeat that again. When she had injected this... _stuff _into him, it _hurt._ It hurt badly.

He had screamed and bucked but his body hadn't been moving at all.

It was a horrible feeling.

But it was bearable.

What wasn't bearable, what was _really _horrible was to listen to her speak.

"_Don't you wonder why they haven't rescued you yet?" _she would whisper in his ear every time she sat next to him, uncomfortably close, petting him like he was some sort of animal she had brought home.

"_It is because they don't really care about you."_

And Wally wanted to shake his head because he _knew _she was lying and that she only said that to completely break him.

Wally was sure they tried their best to find him. He knew his friends, his uncle, they wouldn't stop searching for him but it made her words all the more painful because _why weren't they here yet?_

He knew they were searching for him but he needed them to find him _now._

Because she injected him this stuff _often. _Wally had lost count of the hours, [which] really could have been minutes in his mind.

"_They don't _want _to find you."_

No, they wanted to find him. Wally knew.

"_I made it so _obvious _where I brought you."_

She didn't. She just wanted him to believe that.

Wally knew he shouldn't listen to her. That he shouldn't believe her. And he didn't. But he wanted out of there. Because she kept on _touching _and_petting _him. She ran her hands through his hair and over his cheek and she talked about how he was her most valuable possession.

And Wally wished he could close his eyes so he could imagine that those were _Robin's _hands. He wanted to imagine Robin- Dick smiling at him and telling him that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to close his eyes, shut his ears and _dream _of Dick.

But he couldn't.

* * *

><p>"You know?" Rose asked the boy sitting behind her, motionlessly. "I wish you could talk right now. I always enjoy witty comebacks the best."<p>

The woman laughed and brushed her hair out of her face while fumbling with some ingredients.

"I heard you and the Flash were the best at those. Always throwing in a joke."

She snorted and shook her head. "I bet it is easy, looking at your villains... The Rouges. They don't seem that much of a threat- ah!" She raised a hand as if she wanted to stop the redhead from interrupting her. "I'm sure they are dangerous, but I heard you were really friendly with some of them."

Rose turned around slightly, glimpsing at the boy on the couch, and laughed.

"It doesn't matter though. _I _am the one controlling you now." She turned to face the teen completely and strode over to him, touching his cheek. "I could make you do _anything._"

She chuckled. "I bet you want to know _how _and _why_."

"Well," she started, walking back to the desk with the plants, "the _how _is simple, really. You see, I created this venom. Just a bit of it rids the victim completely of it's own will. It's a little bit like that of a snake, you know? When the body of their victim goes limp; but, _mine _not only cuts the neurons that connect to the part of your brain that moves your muscles, it also separated the mind. Traps it."

Rose casted a pitiful glance at the boy before she continued.

"I could explain how it works exactly but I know, Kid Flash, that you aren't the biology type, considering what it took for you to become who you are."

She bottled the liquid she was working on, turned to lean on the desk and tapped her chin.

"But for the why, that's actually a bit complicated. You see, I really admire Dr. Cane and Pamela... Oh, you might know them as _Scarecrow _and _Poison Ivy_."

Rose curled a strand of hair around her finger and smiled. "I met them once, not together of course, but I had a nice chat with both of them and I realized: If I alternate their powers and combine them... wouldn't that be great?"

She started to laugh quietly.

"But, you know, once people figure out you admire Gotham's villains, they tend to react a little bit... repelling. Some laughed, some declared I was crazy and some stopped talking to me but that is alright because I've got you now, right?"

She walked over to the boy again and snuggled up against him, hooking her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"_You_ aren't going to leave me, right?"

* * *

><p>Robin tapped his foot on the floor impatiently, his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. Three days already. They had searched Wally for three days and still hadn't found anything. The brunet sighed and ran a hand over his face. No matter how long he stared at the screen, he couldn't find anything.<p>

The tracer he had put on Wally, the tracer that could be found on every team member, had given out just a few minutes after Wally had disappeared. Most likely this... _Vermillion Rose _broke it and threw it away. Robin had tried to get it to work again but it was completely shattered and now, the only thing they could do was to scan every surveillance and traffic camera for _any _trace of the redhead and let Megan and J'onn go over every city and search for Wally's brain waves.

It was _extremely _tiring and they took turns in front of the computer.

"Robin." The voice of his mentor made him jump. "You should go to sleep, you've been sitting here longer than anyone." A big hand was put on his shoulder and the brunet slumped down in his seat.

"I know but..."

"You want to find him, I know. Everyone knows. But you will be useless if you exhaust yourself too much."

"Batman, I-"

"WE FOUND HIM!" Megan shouted as she ran into the room, her expression relieved and tired. J'onn walked in after her, also carrying a tired look on his face. Robin jumped up, the chair he had been sitting in rattling to the ground. His eyes were wide.

"Where is he?" the brunet wheezed out.

They gathered the whole team to discuss their next actions.

"We located him in a small town in France. However, the wavelength of his brain is very weak and appears to have been suppressed on purpose."

"France?" Artemis asked.

Robin interjected with, "What do you mean, suppressed?"

"Considering the footage you showed me, Vermillion Rose has injected Kid Flash with a poison, that weakens his wavelength and lets him act according to her wishes." J'onn answered Robin calmly.

"That is still just a theory, though." Batman said and the Martian nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get him out of there." Robin ground out, his hands shaking at the thought of someone _poisoning_ the redhead.

"Wait," the Dark Knight said and clamped a hand over Robin's shoulder.

"What?" his protégé hissed and turned around to glare at his mentor. Batman looked down on him, his mouth tight and if he didn't have the cowl over his face, Robin was sure, he would be frowning.

"We have to prepare." Robin shrugged the hand off his shoulder and faced Batman fully.

"For _what? _We know where Wally is, we have to go and get him. ASAP!" Robin's mouth twitched when his mentor shook his head.

"Wally is currently under her control. I know you sparred with him but you have to train to fight a speedster on full power." That got the attention of the rest of the Team.

"Fight?"

Batman nodded and the Flash stepped up beside him. "He is mind-controlled and as much of a goof as he is usually, he is a serious threat."

They thought about it. Wally was a speedster, he could – hell, they didn't even know _how _fast he could possibly go. On every mission, he had restrained himself as to not hurt the bad guys too much, but, mind-controlled, all restraints cut loose, thinking of fighting Wally was terrifying.

Training with the Flash was the wisest thing at the moment as much as Robin wanted to get to Wally _fast, _he also wanted to be able to help him.

* * *

><p>Wally had never been able to vibrate through a wall and he had always, secretly, wondered <em>why <em>that was. Sure, he made jokes with Robin about it, but it always hurt his pride when he tried, but couldn't make it.

Now, he knew that, deep inside, he had just been afraid. Afraid of going _too _fast. Afraid of hurting people if he couldn't control himself, afraid of vanishing in the speed-force.

Rose didn't have those fears and what she wanted, he did.

The first time he simply _walked _through a wall – because that was what it had felt like – he had been awed by the possibilities his body held but the more Rose explored his powers, the more he was afraid. He was _strong _and Wally knew that this woman would use this strength against those dear to him.

So, every time she tested his body, he curled up into a ball inside himself and tried to shut everything out. He was too scared to witness what he was able to do.

Too scared to even watch.

He hoped Robin and the others would be there soon.


End file.
